music?
by Teamedwardcarlisle529
Summary: the cullens all thought bella was a good girl until they heard her listening to some of her music well basically blaring it


Music?

(the cullens all thought bella was a good girl until they heard her listening to some of her music well basically blaring it and blowing off some steam after she got in fights with most of the cullens and charlie, carlisle even gave her a spanking as did esme,edward and also charlie)

(bellas pov)

I couldnt believe them. I got in a fight with charlie to see edward. Clothes and shopping wiht alice, kissing and cooking with edward, video games with emmett, getting my shots with carlisle, cooking with esme, and rose was just being bitchy and yelled at me and jasper and me fought over my mood. I decieded to listen to some music that i love but no one really hears me listening to cuz it has swearing. I went to my playlist and turned it on and started ot sing and dance to it. The first song was nightmare by avenged sevenfold.

(carlisle pov)

Bella got in many fights and ended up getting spanked 4 times today. We all went hunting and when we came home bella was in the basement blaring music we all crept down there to see what she was doing. These awful songs came on. Right now there was one talking about killing someone or something. Bella was standing in the middle of the room kicking and punching a punching bag with all are faces on it.

(bellas pov)

i was still pissed even punching the punching bag so i started to scream swear words. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. BITCH, SHIT, CRAP! BITCH, DICK FACE, BASTARD, HELL, FUCKETY FUCK FUCK, SHIT CRAP, I HATE MY FUCKING LIFE!" I screamed and it echoed in the basement. I started to kick and punch the bag again. I punched carlisle right it the face and gave an evil laugh. "Take that carlisle! i loved you like a secod father but that was before you spanked me!" i yelled and punched everyone picture.

(esmes)

Bella must be really pissed at us, the first two songs she listen to were violent and the third was the same, something about fightning and agression and lost thoughts. She was really pissed i could tell by the way she screamed at our pictures. She punched and kicked everyone and yelled some nasty comment about us.

(edward)

Wow never saw bella like this. She was singing to a song about rape we believe. "Wow edward bellas going crazy" emmett thought as he laughed. Bella then kicked his picture. "Take that emmie poo with ur stupid video games" bella shouted.

(Jasper)

Bella was pissed it came off of her in big red angry waves. She was listening to some song about someone showing his dick or something. She started to dance to it. She fell alot but got up and kept dancing.

(bellas pov)

I love this song. 'everyywhere i go' from hollywood undead i acted the song out. I was in a tank top and short shorts, hopefully carlisle doesnt see.

(carlisle pov)

bella was wearing short shorts! Her ass was showing and she was rubbing her butt against the pull and was dirty dancing with herslef. We all gagged except who edward who was getting an eraction so i hit him in the arm.

(edwards pov)

I wanted her so bad when she was dirty dancing with herself. Carlisle hit my arm. 'son quit! we dont need to see your dick and hear you moan its already bad with bella!' he shouted in his mind.

(emmett)

I felt sorry from earlier, bella was singing a song about suicide and acting it out except she had a real knife but she didnt cut herslef. i think she knew we would catch her but she started dancing to the song.

(roses pov)

We all felt bad for making bella mad. She was listening to a song about drinking and stuff. She started to dance and i wanted to join her but she was getitng her steam out, she started dancing really weirdly, the song said blow your cock off and emmett started to laugh.

(alices pov)

Bella was listening to some very weird and disturbing songs the one talked about drinking, and having sex. Bella was wearing short shorts and was dancing and singing to this horrible part in the song "U got your dress pulled up I see you all around I know u ain´t no slut  
>But I know your so down Smash it up, smash it up That bitch is off the hook Smash it up, smash it up And once I get that look Smash it up, smash it up I'll hit it all night long<br>Smash it up, smash it up And once I smash I'm gone" bella sang

(bella spov)

after i blew off steam i went to go upstairs but the family was standing there looking amused,sorry and mad at the same time. "I know i'm sorry its just i got mad" i said as we all hugged and they forgave me

(list of songs in order in story

Little piece of heaven Avenged sevenfold

Welcome to the Family Avenged sedvenfold

Scream Avenged sevenfold

Everywhere I Go Hollywood Undead

Bullet Hollywood Undead

Coming in Hot Hollywood Undead

Le Deux Hollywood Undead


End file.
